Salt
by Sin69
Summary: Naruto's story isn't a very pleasant one but with the help of a grey haired man he re gains some of that happiness he once knew. But we all know it can't last... AU. Yaoi.
1. Salt on a wound

**Salt on a wound.**

Naruto was sat in the back of Kakashi's car; he was looking out the window entranced by the blurry lights passing by. He was so tired, physically and mentally it had been a hard week, all his hopes had been crushed in one moment and he blamed himself.

~Flashback~

"Naruto" he was watching the television but not paying attention, he was just trying hard to ignore the person calling him. "Naruto look at me when I'm talking to you", Naruto swivelled his head at the dangerous low tone. Everything about Orochimaru made him feel sick, his pale skin that was always cold, his slick black hair that fell over his eyes and most of all; the crease he got in his nose when he smirked.

"I have to go out till seven, but I'll be bringing a few friends back so make sure this place is cleaned up" Naruto didn't make any sign of acknowledgement, Orochimaru grabbed his chin, looking him in his eyes, his thumb caressed Naruto's face."Such a nasty attitude for a beautiful looking boy, I treat you so well" he gripped a bit harder, "and yet you don't show me any gratitude".

Naruto dropped his gaze and Orochimaru kissed him, nipping slightly, "I'll see you tonight Naruto", and like that he left. Naruto gripped a cushion and buried his face into the sofa, the bangs and clicks of the many bolts on the door rang through the flat as he locked him in.

He must have fell asleep, because when he finally turned over it was 1pm, he'd been thinking of his childhood, and even though it wasn't the best he still had friends, he wasn't completely alone in a flat. He didn't consider Orochimaru or any of his "friends" company, most of the abuse he'd learned to tune out, it almost felt like an outer body experience that he was looking in on.

Jeremy Tyler played in the background as he began to tidy the living room, _they thought they had problems! _There was a loud knocking on the door, he stood still, Orochimaru had a key he'd never knock and all Orochimaru's associates never came here alone. He glanced at the time 1:45pm, shuffling to the peep hole he saw a man with spiky grey hair. One of his eyes was covered with a bandana and his clothes were smart casual, a shirt, jeans and smart black shoes. Naruto was unsure what to do, he didn't know who the man was, calling for help might compromise his safety, Orochimaru had broke his leg the last time he'd tried to escape.

Before he could decide the man pulled out something from in his pocket, it turned out to be a key and he inserted it into the door. Panicking Naruto hurried back into the room and behind the kitchen counter after grabbing a knife from the drawer. He heard the man enter and shut the door behind him, re-locking it completely. "Hello!" the man had called out, he knew Naruto was in there, the television was still blaring in the background. Naruto debated his options; he could come out and face the man or worse be found. He stood up slowly concealing the knife behind his back. The man smiled at Naruto his eyes curving upwards; somehow it eased him a tiny bit.

"Naruto?" Naruto stared blankly at the man, still cautious; he knew never to get comfortable. "Did you want to sit down? We'll have to be quick; Orochimaru will be back soon, no?" Naruto immediately tensed, the man realised his mistake immediately, "I'm not going to harm you" he said as sincerely as he could. Naruto snorted, "Who are you?" he kept eye contact trying not to show any vulnerability. The man himself sat down on the chair beside the television, "My name is Kakashi Hatake, and I'm with the police".

Kakashi looked at the boy of a mere thirteen years of age with such dullness in his big blue eyes. Naruto slid onto the sofa opposite the television; "Are you here to take me from him?" they both knew who he was referring to. Kakashi smiled slightly and nodded.

Kakashi considered his wording before he started chewing the inside of his cheek, unsure of how Naruto would take the information, "we have been watching Orochimaru for a while now" Kakashi stated. "How long" Naruto said feeling a mixture of emotions, if they had been watching why hadn't they removed him straight away? "I know what you're thinking" he paused "your safety is our immediate concern but there were other factors you have to understand". Kakashi was having a hard time himself, he'd battled with this case a while, he of course devoted to his job of protecting the public especially the venerable no doubt wanted to take Orochimaru out right away. But Orochimaru wasn't just a trafficker he was a notorious criminal, series of murders behind him and a major figure in the drugs trade. Kakashi's bosses saw it more as an opportunity and wanted him under surveillance to benefit them as much as possible. Unfortunately for Naruto they couldn't take him out without blowing their cover much to Kakashi's anger they saw him as necessary casualty.

"That doesn't matter Naruto, we have to focus on now" this sparked fury in Naruto, lit by the hope that he'd brought with him, "Doesn't matter! Doesn't matter?" he repeated, "You haven't had to stay in this hell hole! You haven't had to pretend like a piece of you doesn't die every time he touches you, kisses you, breaks you" he choked on his own words and fell to his knees "praying that somehow you'd be saved, that someone would hear your begging" he whispered the last bit, tears rolling down his face silently.

Kakashi kneeled beside the boy, "Naruto look at me" he lifted his gaze to Kakashi's eyes, they flickered with emotion. "Naruto I'm so fucking sorry, I should have pushed harder but I'm here now and we have to focus on that Naruto, It isn't over but just the beginning."

My first story so all constructive criticism is appreciated!

Jeremy Tyler lol, I thought it best not to say the actual name but if your from Britain you should know the notorious show! ha

Well that's it for now kiddies R&R and I might just update sooner ;) x


	2. Where I screwed up

Chapter 2: Where I screwed up.

Recap: Kakashi kneeled beside the boy, "Naruto look at me" he lifted his gaze to Kakashi's eyes, they flickered with emotion. "Naruto I'm so fucking sorry, I should have pushed harder but I'm here now and we have to focus on that Naruto, It isn't over but just the beginning."

Naruto swallowed and his chest tightened when a comforting hand was placed on his shoulder, he stilled willing it to be removed. Kakashi noticing his unease took it away, 'what had the boy been though' he thought when a simple touch made him freeze with fear and uncertainty. Kakashi sighed and regained himself checking his watch, "We haven't got much time Naruto", "then can't we go?" Naruto although entirely hesitant about the situation was eager to leave Orochimaru's grasp.

"We have the apartment block surrounded, but for the public's safety we're going to have to make the arrest here" Kakashi informed, by now Naruto was feeling very hard done by "what does that have to do with me?" before Kakashi could answer there were three taps on the door. Kakashi gestured for Naruto to stay put and went to the door, he briefly glanced through the peep hole and unlocked the door, and four others entered the room. They followed Kakashi over to the sofas and waited for Kakashi to speak, "Naruto, these are the officers that will be keeping you safe, this is Tsume Inuzuka". Kakashi gestured to the woman on his right she was dressed in casual clothes wearing trainers, jeans and a hoody, she reminded Naruto of a wild animal with spiky brown hair and a feral grin.

Kakashi pointed behind her "Anko Maharishi" She wore a serious expression and nodded wearing a tight shirt tucked into a mini skirt with a brown belt, boots and rain coat. Kakashi moved on to the two on his left "Asuma and Kurenai Sarutobi" they stood close enough for Naruto to understand that they were together. She was a very pretty but fierce looking lady, wearing a red dress that ended mid thigh and a black leather jacket matching Asuma's. Asuma offered him a relaxed smile but from the stench of cigarettes he got from him assumed it was entirely to do with the nicotine.

Kakashi ran Naruto through the plan as quickly as he could; sources placed Orochimaru only five minutes away from the apartment. "We don't want him to smell a rat" Kakashi emphasised "I know it's hard but try and keep it normal when rings, okay?" Naruto swallowed hard, trying to keep his breathing even. Orochimaru wasn't stupid it had always been routine for him to call the apartment and make sure Naruto was still there, he wasn't one for walking into a trap more on the side of setting them up. Kakashi took his eyes from Naruto and gave the others a small nod, they each disappeared into a hiding place; in the bathroom, the bedroom, behind the kitchen counters and three piece sofa.

Silence rang out through the apartment, Naruto stared at the muted television watching the presenters laugh and attempt to cook with the guest chef, 'how can they be just right there and somehow worlds apart' he wondered. He jumped slightly at the high pitched ring of the house phone, Kakashi waited a few seconds before giving Naruto the thumbs up. "Hello?" Naruto tried out his voice amazed at the even tone he kept, "Hello Naruto, I'll be home in a few, you've tidied up I hope" Orochimaru's voice was pleasant, "Yes, did you want anything else doing?" he asked as he usually did, there was a slight pause before Orochimaru answered "I'd like some fish put into the oven, like we had yesterday" he added.

Naruto paled, they hadn't eaten fish yesterday; this was a lie. The lie told Naruto that Orochimaru knew but from the fact he was sharing this with Naruto also meant it was a threat. Naruto was confused to as why he was keeping up the pretend, was he buying time? Surely he couldn't be thinking of actually coming back, with all the officers it would be suicide! Orochimaru continued "you'll have to keep quite tonight Naruto, and stay in your room and not interrupt my business meeting", slowly it was making sense to him, Naruto knew too much, he felt like laughing it almost felt flattering that he'd risk so much to keep him quiet.

"My meeting must go smoothly and you play a part in it Naruto" 'here we go' he thought, 'the plan', he felt Orochimaru's hold tighten on him as he listened intently, "you are to make sure the fish doesn't burn" _don't tell them that I know, _"otherwise I'm going to hold you personality responsible for any other outcome other than me being extremely pleased, Understand?", "understood" Naruto responded the dialling tone echoing around this head , Orochimaru hadn't even waited for Naruto's reply.

"Damn!" Tsume called from behind the sofa "that guy has major issues! You'd better put that fish in the oven!" Naruto's heart sunk, they didn't understand, he looked up to Kakashi trying to keep his face passive. "Okay here goes, we want you to greet him as normal then as soon as it's convenient make your way to the bedroom where Asuma is waiting for you and we'll apprehend him" Naruto hesitated, he had to tell them because he knew as soon as Orochimaru came in he'd take him hostage. But instead Naruto just nodded and took himself to the kitchen to prepare the fish, Naruto was thoroughly ashamed of his cowardice but to put his faith in these people that had just sat back and watched him suffer for months! If anything went wrong he knew it wouldn't just be broken legs he'd receive and while he hated himself for this feeling, the need to please Orochimaru was there.

Naruto put the fish into the oven and set the timer, "Cheer up Naruto, you're going to be fine" Kakashi stared directly into his eyes to show his sincerity "that's a promise" Naruto turned his head breaking the gaze, he felt like the enemy.

Kakashi and the others retreated into their hiding places as Naruto settled himself on the sofa, thoughts buzzed around his head, 'was he really this brain washed?' 'Would he ever be free?' He pushed those to the back of his mind, he had to look after himself, nobody else would, this was a question of survival. Abruptly there was a knock at the door and a series of clicks rang out through the apartment, immediately Naruto got up and ran towards the door. Orochimaru entered with one other man, he was around twenty but had grey hair and round glasses. Orochimaru pulled on Naruto's hand bringing him to his body, whispering in Naruto's ear "you're a good boy Naruto" Naruto briefly shivered before being span around.

Naruto felt hard metal being pressed into his back; a gun. "You can all come out now" Orochimaru called to Kakashi and the others, Tsume, Anko, Kurenai and Asuma all came out hand in the air. "Come on now" Kurenai tried "the building is surrounded, this isn't going to work". Orochimaru snorted, "I knew you didn't care about the boy but I'm surprised at how much!" he smirked, "you would really let him be shot just to arrest me?" he stroked Naruto's hip, "and I thought I was cold hearted".

Oooh! the drama begins! how is this going to go down?

That's it for this chapter my lovelies!

Thanks to baby-kitsune9& TrueBlueMooN for their reviews and to everyone who has subscribed x

And everyone else R&R!


	3. Beginning to feel again

Chapter 3: beginning to feel again.

Hi guys! Well it's been quite a while since I updated... I'm sorry! lol but I've had like zero motivation to write, and I've been doing various different things such as travelling down to Manchester to see Peter Kay live who was so funny! I recommend him to you all! But on with the story...!

Recap: Naruto felt hard metal being pressed into his back; a gun. "You can all come out now" Orochimaru called to Kakashi and the others, Tsume, Anko, Kurenai and Asuma all came out hand in the air. "Come on now" Kurenai tried "the building is surrounded, this isn't going to work". Orochimaru snorted, "I knew you didn't care about the boy but I'm surprised at how much!" he smirked, "you would really let him be shot just to arrest me?" he stroked Naruto's hip, "and I thought I was cold hearted".

Kakashi was still crouched behind the sofa listening in, Naruto's breath became shallow as he realised he was going to have to tell Orochimaru this. The barrel of Orochimaru's gun still firmly pressing into his kidney, he kept his eyes to the floor, "Kaka- I mean, there's a policeman behind the sofa" Naruto informed him not daring to look at the others reaction. If he had been facing Orochimaru he would have seen the slight flash of annoyance in his eyes, he had caught Naruto calling the man by his first name and he didn't like it. "Is there? my sweet" rubbing circles into his back with his free hand, the action sickening Naruto to the core, "get up then" it wasn't a request it was an order.

No sooner had he stood up the drama began, with a slight flick of his head Orochimaru had signalled his companion. In no time at all Kabuto had reached into his coat and pulled out a gun. A loud bang echoed through the apartment; Naruto's paled, he couldn't breathe. Time seemed to slow, another piercing shot was fired. And then another and Kabuto didn't stop as they backed out of the door towards the lift. By now Orochimaru was holding him up, his arm wrapped around his slender waist, nothing was registering with Naruto the gunshots just echoed around is head.

"Be careful now Naruto, we don't want any more accidents" Orochimaru whispered in this ear as they reached their level, the barrel of his gun was now pressed into the back of his head. They exited into the underground car park. It was completely silent until the echoing voice came from nowhere, "We have you surrounded, drop the gun and step away from the boy". Still petrified but in less shock Naruto took the time to wonder how they could get away now. Naruto didn't get much time to think about that because suddenly the gun shots started again and Naruto was pushed to the floor forcibly. The impact to his head was too much and he was knocked unconscious.

Naruto stirred, his head was pounding, he opened his eyes slowly, his vision was blurred but he'd been in enough hospitals to realise where he was. Somebody had been sitting beside him; he watched as they walked out of the door. They returned a minute later and with his vision mostly restored he saw that it had been a policewoman whom had went for the doctor.

"I see that you're awake, How are you feeling Naruto?" Blinking a few times, he tried to refocus "my head hurts a bit" a bit was an understatement he thought, he might have thought there had been an elephant sat on his head if the room was a bit bigger. The doctor made a tutting noise "Well my name is Tsunade and I'm your doctor Naruto, and even though your ct scan came back clear, I think you may have mild concussion" her brow creased and she continued, "and if you don't mind I'm going to give you a quick examination" Naruto nodded in response. She shined her light into his eyes, she was so close he felt very uncomfortable and began to squirm. This didn't go unnoticed by Tsunade and she backed off, she flicked her eyes to the policewoman who had not said anything but only watched "Give us a minute". The woman left the room and Tsunade took her seat.

So many things were going through Naruto's head; it only made his headache more painful. Nobody had said anything about Kakashi and the others nor Orochimaru, was this good, bad? He'd only known Kakashi a few hours and it pained him to realise he already had forged a connection with the man, the others too. He felt so conflicted, angry that Kakashi had come into his life and made weak but slight hope that things would get better ... he was beginning to feel again.

Okay so this Chapter was really short, but I'm going to try update a whole lot quicker this time (:s) Hope you liked it so far R&R x


	4. Kushina

Hi you guyz! I'm back after erm... quite a while... I just couldn't force myself to write anything... but ah well it happened eventually... this chapter is actually a flashback of flashback sort of, hahaha, it's just a bit of a background on Naruto's mother so hope you enjoy!

Interlude: Naruto's heritage.

The young woman of only seventeen years sat on an unmade bed staring at a particularly prominent stain on the wall. Thoughts buzzing through her head, there was a general aura of unease around the red haired girl. Bags sat around her feet chaotically thrown together; in her right hand she held the answer to all her prayers and yet possibly her nightmares too. That blue little line, devastatingly beautiful.

Another girl was clicking in her face returning her from her thoughts, she stood up noticing that time had moved entirely too fast for her liking. "The car'll be here in a sec" the blonde informed her cutting through the awkward silence. The red head's face began to distort, sucking in the air heavily she threw herself into the blondes chest. She sobbed gently while the other patted her hair mumbling into the think auburn locks. "You'll be alright Kush, you an that baby are gettin' out, y' hear? Cupping Kushina's face she pressed her mouth to her forehead, "Look after yourself". Detaching herself the blonde walked to the window where she confirmed her thoughts "time to say goodbye" she said calmly staring at the blue Volvo. Kushina joined her at the window opening it gently and dropped her bag into the bushes below.

Giving the blonde a tight hug she backed out the window, whispering "I'll miss you" before she manoeuvred herself onto the porch roof. Shimmying down the drain pipe she picked up her bag from the hedge and ran to the car without looking back. Finally she had escaped that house and everything with it.

She was abruptly pulled out of her thoughts by the man driving, "Where you going love? Lea never said" the middle aged man questioned. "Er to the airport please" she asked uncomfortably. Lea had gotten one of her clients she knew she could trust to give her a ride. She didn't know many people with her messed up past and being so young there was only one place she could think to go. The car journey was quite long so she passed the time talking to Lea's client; it seemed he was quite smitten, she smiled to herself knowing he'd look out for her if no one else would.

It took her a few days but she had finally returned to somewhere, she didn't even know if she could call home anymore. 'Bleak as ever' she thought drearily, the made her way over to the communal lifts and wasn't surprised to see an 'out of order' sign stuck on the front. It took her about fifteen minutes to reach the fourth level, she went down the familiar and cramped passage wondering to herself if she'd even be there.

Kushina pressed her face against the frosted glass; she had knocked and gotten no answer. She leaned back against the balcony her back to the screaming wild kids playing below in the courtyard. "Won't get no answer; she went out couple of hours ago" informed an old lady that had come out purely to be nosey. She set her cat down and looked Kushina up and down "Ain't never seen you around here before, you know Carol do ya?" Being half Asian and half English people always assumed she was foreign, she got her father's eyes and that's all people saw. "Do you speak English?" the old woman asked immediately assuming her previous question, "Yeah, I speak English, know when she'll be back?" Kushina kept her voice even and pleasant.

"I ain't her keeper, but as it happens I know she's gone to pick them kids up" Kushina looked up at the woman who now had her hand of one hip and was leaning against the door, "right, thanks" she tried to signal the end of the conversation with her simple retort but the old lady was out for gossip. "With the social are ya?" she didn't let Kushina speak, "or the filth? Wouldn't be surprised with them lot" she muttered loud enough for her to hear. After receiving no answer the woman shuffled back into her flat muttering racist remarks under her breath.

Kushina probably waited another fifteen minutes before she heard commotion at the end of the passage, a noisy crowd was coming closer. A group of kids and two women came down the hall before splitting off after saying goodbye.

As the woman drew closer she noticed who was standing outside her door, her mouth fell and a frown began to form. The two out of the three children also realised who it was in an instant, "Kushi!" a boy of seven ran up to her and threw his arms around her waist. The older boy of around 13 crossed his arms and spat out "what are you doing back here? Thought you could do better without us!" It surprised Kushina that he'd remember her saying that two years ago. She bit her lip as he pushed past with her little sister slamming the front door as he went. Seeing that the nosy neighbour had made a re appearance Kushina rolled her eyes, her mother gave the old woman a dirty look "what cha looking at you old bat" the old biddy sneered before replying "nothing much" with a look of distain Kushina's mother went inside calling her brother as she did.

Her brother looked up and smiled that infectious smile, "missed you", he took her hand and dragged her inside.

Nothing much hand changed, the walls were a bit browner from the nicotine and there weren't any pictures of her up anymore. Her 13 year old brother Carl was sat on the worn and stained deep blue velvet sofa watching cartoons on a basic TV set whilst her little sister Carrie was on the worn carpet playing with her Cindy doll (in the UK this was the cheaper version of the Barbie doll). She entered the room and Carrie stopped and stared up at her, her other brother; Ian let go of her hand and bounced up to Carrie. "Rie!" Carrie immediately looked up and smiled at the affection nickname from her brother, "This is our big sister Kushina! You were really young when she left for a while so you won't remember her" he told his little sister. Carrie was beginning to approach her but was stopped by an outburst from Carl "She ain't our sister Carrie she's a ch**k!" Kushina was a bit taken back at first, silence hung in the air, but she knew he was just angry. Ian opened his mouth to protest, but she shook her head and put her hand on his shoulder, she didn't need to start anymore arguments.

"I'll be back in a sec, kay?" Kushina told them; Ian mostly, "I wouldn't count on it" was all she received as an answer from Carl.

She left the living room and went down the hall into the kitchen where stale smoke hung in the air. Her mother was sat at the table smoking leisurely waiting for the food to be cooked, Kushina sat down opposite. Jumping slightly she was surprised as Thomas her old cat hopped onto her lap pushing its body against her in an effort to be petted; it pleased her that he remembered her. Scratching Thomas behind the ear she tried to make eye contact with her mother.

Curiosity kicked in for her mother, "Why did you come back?" Kushina wasn't going to lie there was no point "I had to". "Did he get bored of a silly little girl like you, then?" she asked viciously, "I'm pregnant".

All hell broke loose. "Are you f****ing stupid?" her mother flew up knocking her chair over as she did, "have you learned bloody nothing from me? She screamed her voice getting progressively louder, "watched me drag you up?" The one sided row went on for about ten more minutes before her mother's voice began to get hoarse. She stopped abruptly and massaged her temple taking the last drag on her ciggie she stubbed it out and reached for her coat. "I'm leaving for a couple of hours, I think the chips are done" she walked towards the door and opened it, stepping over Ian and he fell into the kitchen.

In the months that she stayed there she couldn't say things had gotten much better, Carl and her mother were still being frosty. Luckily though Ian's forgiving nature meant there was no issue with him, she had favoured Ian's father over her mother's multiple partners and had been genuinely upset to see him go. Carrie happily was also warming up to her; she didn't have much faith due to her older brother and mother's distain but would often bring books to her when the others weren't around.

The progress was slow but any progress was worthwhile in her eyes; and increasingly she felt herself depending on their support as she progressed in her pregnancy too. But she almost knew that the equilibrium wouldn't last. And she was right.

It was a Sunday afternoon, Kushina was heavily pregnant and there was an unexpected knock on the door. "Ian get that" Kushina's mother instructed, "no I'll go" Kushina stood slowly trying to make an effort. Waddling to the door she opened it and her mouth went dry, stood there was Lea and Noel. Hel had a hold of Lea's fingers digging in making red marks, his eyes said it all. Kushina grabbed her coat from the hook, and walked back into the living room. Ian looked up expectantly breaking her heart with that sunny smile, not trying to rouse his suspicions she put on a fake smile. "I'm just going to pop out with some friends" her mother broke her gaze from the TV when she heard this, watching as she called Carl into the hall. Begrudgingly he followed.

She cupped his frowning face, and placed a kiss on his forehead whispering into his hair, "Look after them for me Carl, I'm sorry". The frown was wiped clear from his face and she slipped through the front door for the last time.

That's it! ahhh I have a lump in my throat *cries* poor Kushina can't catch a break! I would have liked to go into more detail but the story is really about Naruto so I kept it short :)

Thanks R&R x


	5. Thus far

Chapter 4: 

Oh my God so I totally lied and this chapter took longer than the last...

On with the story!

**Recap:** So many things were going through Naruto's head; it only made his headache more painful. Nobody had said anything about Kakashi and the others nor Orochimaru, was this good, bad? He'd only known Kakashi a few hours and it pained him to realise he already had forged a connection with the man, the others too. He felt so conflicted, angry that Kakashi had come into his life and made weak but slight hope that things would get better ... he was beginning to feel again.

Tsunade put Naruto's medial file on her lap and looked up at Naruto. "Just tell me" Naruto whispered, he fiddled with the edge of the blanket that was covering him. Tsunade studied him carefully, "nobody died" she informed him looking directly into his eyes. If asked he would barely be able to describe the wave of emotion, as if someone cracked an egg over his head; the warmth spread right through him, never before had he felt such relief.

Tsunade would swear on her sapphire pendant that she saw a light in Naruto's eyes, just for a second then it was gone. "What happened?" Naruto enquired trying in vain to keep all feeling out of his voice. "Perhaps you can wait until Kakashi comes along? He said he was intending to visit you, I would like you to get some sleep first" she half asked half stated. Naruto just nodded, he was exhausted. In a matter of minutes he was sound asleep Tsunade stayed a while just watching him but soon had to leave after getting beeped.

Around five hours later Naruto got woken by the sound of voices, he kept his eyes shut listening to their conversation. "How is he?" asked the voice he recognised as Kakashi's, "It's hard to say" replied Tsunade. "Physically he should recover within a few weeks; mentally it could take years ...if ever" she sighed deeply "the amount of trauma the poor boy has went through...and then we don't even know the full extent of his story". Naruto didn't want to hear that pitying tone in Tsunade's voice; he didn't want nor ask for it. He sat up slowly like he'd only just woken up, and turned to face them.

"Naruto!" Kakashi moved to pat his shoulder but then though better of it, his hand hovered for a second before dropping it and he grinned from ear to ear. Naruto didn't say anything his face was blank too the sleep had helped him compose himself a little and he had retreated into his shell somewhat. The officer who was keeping watch in the corner noticing the tension in the air ruffled his paper a bit and coughed lightly, "Doctor, could you show me where the vending machine is?" making his excuse to leave with Tsunade and give them some space.

Kakashi closed the door behind them softly and dragged the chair over from the corner, over to the bed with some difficultly due to supporting himself with crutches also. Naruto watched and suddenly felt a memory come over him.

((Mini flashback))

A three year old beautiful blonde boy stood with his red haired and equally beautiful mother outside a corner shop. She had a tight hold of the boys hand and held a cigarette in the other taking a last drag as she threw it to the floor and stood on it. "Come on Naruto" she told the boy leading him down the road to a busy intersection. It was there she began to approach strangers asking for money using Naruto as and enticement, "please, we have no home" she pleaded with passerby's.

A few yards away an old lady fell her shopping spilling everywhere, nobody around moved to help her, "Just look at that Naruto" his mother said tutting. Hurrying over with Naruto she lifted the old woman to her feet, picking up the items that had dropped out of the bag, and as if it didn't happen at all, Naruto witnessed her slipping the pensioners purse into her coat. Naruto didn't say a word as the woman thanked his mother and patted his head before they departed; taking his hand again she took off down the street.

((End Mini flashback))

Naruto could feel the shame weigh down on his chest at the recollection, letting no emotion through, he kicked his covers off and hopped of the bed, taking the chair from Kakashi and moving it himself he firmly reminded himself he wasn't his mother. Surprised at Naruto's behaviour he stepped back and allowed him to help, "Thank you Naruto, but get back into bed you might be concussed" Kakashi's voice was full of concern.

"Don't", was all Naruto said making his feelings clear to the both of them, he didn't need anyone caring at this point he'd gotten on fine without it. Naruto got back into bed allowing Kakashi to settle himself in the chair, "I guess you want to be filled in" Kakashi finally said.

Naruto didn't say anything mentally shutting himself down for the news. "Do you want the bad news or the good news first?" Kakashi asked trying to keep Naruto engaged and stable throughout the conversation, he needed to gauge how he was feeling through what he said because his face wasn't giving anything away. "The good I guess" he answered back trying to be patient, "Right well, the good news is we got you out!" he tried to lift the air somewhat, failing miserably "and nobody was seriously hurt thanks to our bulletproof vests" he smiled.

"And the bad?" Naruto asked trying to get back onto track, "right well, we lost Orochimaru, through the commotion Kabuto got a car around and they made a quick getaway... we had people after them but they were more clued up on the streets and we lost sight".

That's it for today chaps... and chapettes... hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it was incredibly late! and remember kids... smoking is bad.

Please R&R and I'll love ya forever!


	6. Suffocate

Chapter 5: Suffocate

I'm so slow on updating... but yeah here is the next chapter, enjoy!

**Recap: **Naruto didn't say anything mentally shutting himself down for the news. "Do you want the bad news or the good news first?" Kakashi asked trying to keep Naruto engaged and stable throughout the conversation, he needed to gauge how he was feeling through what he said because his face wasn't giving anything away. "The good I guess" he answered back trying to be patient, "Right well, the good news is we got you out!" he tried to lift the air somewhat, failing miserably "and nobody was seriously hurt thanks to our bulletproof vests" he smiled. "And the bad?" Naruto asked trying to get back onto track, "right well, we lost Orochimaru, through the commotion Kabuto got a car around and they made a quick getaway... we had people after them but they were more clued up on the streets and we lost sight".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto stared down into his lap and ignored the information he had been told about Orochimaru; he wasn't ready to face facts yet. "What happens now then?"

Naruto mumbled, not lifting his head. "We put you into a protection programme, he won't be able to come anywhere near you Naruto".

He lifted his head frowning at what Kakashi said "So what? I can never be free of him? Always looking over my shoulder and I have to burden someone else with my problem" he snapped failing to keep his emotions in check.

Biting his cheek he breathed heavily hating the fact that he was becoming undone. Letting his guard down around this stranger, allowing him in too far, "I won't be a burden to anyone, I'm better off on my own".

"Naruto listen to me" Kakashi boldly took a hold of his hands, jerking him around to face him, "you're 13 this is _our_ problem, _we _let you fall through the cracks in the system, it was _us_ that failed to protect you, I never want to hear you say anything like that again, okay?".

Naruto didn't say anything, he wouldn't tell Kakashi that he didn't agree with any of it, although Naruto was 13 he was more mature than anyone else his age and yet less mature in some ways.

"And now?" Naruto asked, "You get some rest and recover" Tsunade replied coming into the room in time to hear.

"You're wanted for your physio" she told Kakashi, "ah right, well I'll come back later today Naruto, have a sleep if you can" he patted Naruto's leg and lifted himself up with his crutches.

Naruto watched Tsunade and a nurse help him out, and lay back down, falling asleep instantly.

Naruto woke with a start, the sweat dripped from every pore, his breathe laboured as he failed to gain instant equilibrium.

The sterile white walls felt as if they were closing in on him, a constant beep from the machines thundered in his ears much louder than it could be possibly be.

Ripping away the wires that were monitoring him he swung his feet round his feet came in contact with the cold hard floor.

Gripping the bed tightly he tried to slow his breathing, looking down he saw he was wearing some unfamiliar pyjama's, they wouldn't do.

He searched in a locker beside his bed, happily finding his old t-shirt and jogging pants no shoes though, he changed hurriedly.

The door had been left open for observation so Naruto approached it with care looking up and down the corridor, finding no one he ventured out.

Heading in the direction he hoped was the exit Naruto made no sound bar the slapping sound of his bare feet on the rubber flooring.

Out of seemly no where two nurses turned the corner in Naruto's direction, immediately spotting them he ducked into one of the side wards, thankfully it was in the middle of the night and the patients slept soundly in the low lighting.

Naruto squatted and slid past the nurses and eventually met the ward entrance, making sure there was nobody about he hit the button that unlocked the doors and made a quick exit.

Knowing he wouldn't have long before they realised he was gone he opted for the stairs instead of the lift avoiding the main stairwell.

Thankfully he met nobody, throwing a fire exit open he soon realised that having no shoes would be a big problem.

The wind was strong and made the rain even more vicious. Even so being outside and free gave him instant gratification but it was short lived as he heard his named being called from the corridor behind him.

He began to run completely ignoring the stones he encountered with his bare feet, he could see the gates and could almost taste the freedom.

A security car came round the corner and he registered it immediately jumping behind a white van.

Holding his breath he slumped himself against the van's tire, water seeped into his clothes and he closed his eyes trying to block out the pain from his head.

Hearing the car pass, he poked his head around the front of the van to check there was nobody. With some difficultly he exited the side gate, only when he did he paused for a second realising something.

He knew there was only one place he wanted to go: home but also knew he didn't know how to get there having never left for some many years.

_I'm useless _he thought as he slumped against a wall in a nearby ally, _I'm the only thing stopping myself from going home._

He closed his eyes trying to forget the cold and wet and think of a happy place but remembered he had none.

Waking he found himself warm, dry back in the hospital bed he had absconded only hours before. "That was very silly Naruto" a voice said looking to his side he realised the doctor Tsunade was there.

"You realise you won't be left alone now" he shrugged his shoulders and said nothing. "You worried a lot of people Naruto" again he shrugged his shoulders.

"And a few nurse's got in trouble" okay that made him feel a little bad, remembering the times he'd gotten in trouble with Orochimaru; he didn't know which was worse the physical pain or mental pain but he doubted any nurse's would feel any physical pain.

Tsunade must have picked up on his feelings because she continued on the subjected matter "yes it isn't nice to be told off for things that aren't really your fault, is it Naruto?"

"I guess not" he mumbled only trying to quieten her.

"You're lucky you didn't get pneumonia" she said sternly in a change of direction, before giving him a challenging look and marching straight out of the room.

Naruto didn't see any body for another couple of hours but guessed that he wasn't alone from the rustle of the newspaper and an occasional cough from just outside the room.

It was around 4pm when Naruto had just been staring at the television not taking anything in when he could he commotion approach his room.

Tsunade entered the room with another woman following closely behind, "Naruto let me introduce Anna, she is your social worker" Anna gave a grin and waved her hand at the same time.

Tsunade forgot to hide her expression of exasperation before nodding and leaving Anna and Naruto alone.

"Hello Naruto, I'm Anna" she said in a tone that you might give a sick 3 year old, _yeah I was here 2 seconds ago lady _Naruto thought at this sickly woman.

She started rummaging around in her bag for something and began talking at the same time, "Kakashi, you know the police officer who came for you" she started with a rhetorical question.

_Like I could forget_ Naruto thought getting more and more irritated by the woman as she continued to speak " he did say he wanted to be here when I started with you, but you know he's in surgery recovery right now" _No he didn't know_ but it made sense from his absence especially after he'd tried to leave.

"But I'm here" _wonderful _"and I'm the person who's going be here from now on, and together we're going get you right back on track to what a..." at this point she broke off momentarily to look through the pieces of paper she'd retrieved from her bag.

Finding what she was looking for she continued " 14 year old boy's life should be, okay?" Naruto decided to stare blankly at her hoping a lack of response would put her off.

"Okay!" she said enthusiastically like he'd just responded well, turning back to her notes she started talking at him again.

"You'll be starting counselling soon, this can be done in the hospital, so that's great!" her happy attitude was wearing thin for Naruto.

"And we're following accommodation possibilities, we're looking at straight to fostering rather than the care home since you're a special case".

That last remark was the last straw for Naruto "shut up! Shut up!" he leapt out of bed and made for the door only to be stopped by a security guard.

"You can't leave Son" the old-ish man said gripping his shoulder, struggling he pushing the man with all his might to no avail.

He could hear Anna telling him to calm down behind him and told the guard to let him go. Realising his grip Naruto fell to his knees and curled into the foetal position, _Just let me go home._

**That's it for this chapter please R&R! x**


End file.
